Darth Baras
Darth Baras was a Human male Dark Lord of the Sith of the resurgent Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War waged between the Empire and the Galactic Republic as well as the brother of Darth Ekkage. He is the master of the Sith Warrior and the main antagonist of their Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Biography Early life Darth Baras was trained in the ways of the Force by Darth Vengean, a member of the Dark Council. In time, he and his sister, Darth Ekkage, rose as high ranking members of the Sith Empire. Great Galactic War During the Great Galactic War, Baras fought against Jedi Master Wyellett and his Padawan Xerender. Wyellett stole Baras' lightsaber after failing to redeem the Dark Lord and had been using it ever since, symbolizing it as a weapon of darkness brought into light. When Wyellett was captured to be delivered to Baras, his prison ship was shot down over Hoth and Baras assumed he perished. Sacking of Coruscant Baras was one of the individuals who represented the Sith Empire in peace talks with the Galactic Republic on Alderaan. At the beginning of the Sacking of Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Berooken contacted the Jedi and Senator Am-Ris via holotransmission and warned them that the Empire was attacking Coruscant. Then, the approaching figure of Darth Angral came into view and prepared to strike down Berooken personally, ending the message. In response, Jedi Knight Satele Shan engaged Baras in combat. During the duel, Baras explained that the Jedi would be forced to accept peace quickly on the Sith's terms. Shan would stand down from the duel upon the request of her former master Dar'Nala. Outside the meeting, another Jedi, Aryn Leener, felt the death of her former master Ven Zallow and lashed out at two Sith, both of whom were brother and sister. Only then did Syo Bakarn and Dar'Nala come to see the commotion and order her to stop. When explained that Coruscant was in "Imperial hands," Leener did not want to believe it, but Baras smugly concluded that it was. He asked what happened and the male Sith said that it was just "a slight disagreement." Baras reminded everyone that the Sith had come to Alderaan to discuss peace the Republic. Senator Am-Ris, however, responded with rage that the Sith were nothing but "dishonorable liars" who had used the negotiations to "mask a sneak attack on Coruscant." Dar'Nala soon calmed the Cerean down and told Baras that the peace discussions would continue, even though she didn't hide much of her outrage afterwords. Both delegates agreed to finish matters the next day. After the treaty was signed, Baras returned to Korriban and met with the rest of the Dark Council in the academy. The Council congratulated him on the success of the negotiations, saying they were thinking of giving him more power. Baras said he had everything he wanted, and would have to decline any offer for more power. Later, he was attacked by Darth Angral, who had led the attack on Coruscant. Angral said if Baras had held the negotiations out longer, he could have killed all the Jedi on the planet. Baras countered by saying he was attacked because of Angral's murder of Chancellor Berooken, which could have gotten him killed, and that he had simply followed the Emperor's orders. Angral said that next time he had the chance to destroy the Jedi and Republic he would not hesitate. In response, Baras simply stated that such hesitation would never again be necessary. After the Treaty of Coruscant Baras later learned that Master Dar'nala was behind a Sith attack on the Envoy, and Baras decided to use this to his own advantage: Baras believed correctly that Satele Shan was Darth Revan's descendant, and wanted the scion of such a powerful Dark Lord with the Sith. While Baras was still on Korriban, a Wookiee bounty hunter named Dalborra had arrived for payment after assisting Captain Sivill. During this time, a Sith shuttle blew up. Baras came to investigate, and a soldier reported that Angral said Republic spies were responsible and that the Republic was already going back on the treaty. Baras was suspicious of Angral's behavior. An unknown assailant attempted to assassinate Baras, but he beat the attack off and suspected Angral was behind it and informed the Dark Council that Angral was behind the disruption of the treaty. Angral, meanwhile, had learned that Baras, not the Republic, was the one who was disrupting the treaty and intended to confront him about it. When Baras was confronted by Angral, he tried to persuade Angral over to his side. Baras and Angral later went to Crystal Cave of Dantooine, where they were attacked by Dar'nala and a number of her supporters, Fortris Gall and Harron Tavus. When Shan showed up, Baras put his plan into action: he revealed to Shan that her Master was the true mastermind behind the attacks aimed to disrupt the treaty. Calling the Jedi hateful, hypocrites and traitors to their own beliefs, he called on Shan to join the Sith in order to protect peace. Shan, however, refused to submit to the dark side as her master had. The battle ended with Dar'Nala's death at the hands of Dalborra after her madness was revealed to her allies. Baras allowed Shan and her friends to leave, but told them they could not hope to defeat the Sith. A New Apprentice In his later days, Baras went to Korriban to seek out an apprentice. He then sensed a disturbance in the Force, as a terentatek was slain in the tomb of Marka Ragnos. This was the work of an aspiring Sith Warrior, brought to Korriban by Overseer Tremel. Requesting the presence of the acolyte, Baras determined that the Warrior knew nothing of the Sith Code. Thus, he sent the Warrior to kill Tremel and later to collect tablets from the tomb of Tulak Hord, pitting the acolyte against a rival named Vemrin. For the last trial, Baras sent the acolyte to collect an ancient lightsaber from the tomb of Naga Sadow with the assistance of a Twi'lek pirate named Vette, while Vemrin was to head to his quarters for instructions. However, Vemrin disobeyed and tried to ambush the Warrior in the tomb, only to be defeated and killed. With the strongest of the group remaining, Baras chose the Warrior as his apprentice. The Hunt For Jaesa Willsaam Upon reuniting with his apprentice on Dromund Kaas, Baras had the Warrior retrieve a carbonite-frozen Republic SIS agent, Grik Sonosan who had information that could compromise his network of spies. While his apprentice was dispatched for other tasks against his rivals, Baras found himself frustrated at trying to break the Republic agent, as some unknown power shielded his mind. Thus, he sent his apprentice into the Dark Temple to retrieve a dark side device called the Ravager, designed and used by the Emperor to break even the strongest mind. Though he didn't expect his apprentice to survive, he was proven wrong. With the Ravager in hand, Baras was finally able to break the agent, who confessed that his nemesis Nomen Karr, had found a new Padawan, who could see the true nature of any being. Already, she had compromised his agents on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa. But before he could tell Baras the identity and whereabouts of the Padawan, the Ravager had already liquefied his mind. With his network at risk, Baras deployed his apprentice, providing a Fury-class Imperial interceptor to neutralizing his agents, but quietly, without arising suspicion, before they're exposed. He couldn't recall his spies, their disappearance would look suspicious and serve to confirm Karr's accusations. Once both of his agents were dealt with, Baras informed his apprentice that Karr had set up a listening station tracking the Warrior's ship. He dispatched his apprentice to destroy the outpost and reveal to his nemesis that they know of his Padawan. Afterwards, Baras decided that they must focus their attention on Karr's Padawan. But, as Karr was determined to protect her no matter what, Baras concluded that they must strike at people held dear to her. The anguish his apprentice would cause her, drew the young Jedi out of hiding so that she could be killed. However, the Warrior suggested that they could turn the Padawan to the dark side. Baras admitted that acquiring her allegiance and power could be a great asset to their cause. However, he warned his apprentice that seduction to the dark side should be left to true Sith Masters. He then sent his apprentice after the Padawan - known as Jaesa Willsaam - , Master Yonlach on Tatooine and her parents on Alderaan. Eventually, things came at a head as Karr called out Baras to challenge him to a duel to the death. Baras' apprentice also reported to having gone to meet with Jaesa but Karr discovered her plan and sent two Jedi Knights instead. Baras remarked that both Master and Padawan have become unhinged at the Warrior's exploits. Baras had no interest in meeting his foe's call, having long outgrown their little dispute. Instead he sent his apprentice, who defeated Karr and seduced Jaesa to the dark side, something that took even Baras by surprise. As a reward for this action, he bestowed upon the apprentice the title of Sith Lord. Plan Zero Some time later, Baras called his apprentice to perform a task at the behest of Darth Vengean, who was dissatisfied with the Treaty of Coruscant and was looking to restart hostilities with the Republic. He sent his apprentice to Nar Shaddaa to assassinate General Karastace Gonn, who has been barring the Empire from conquering the fringe systems. Once the Warrior was successful, Baras reported to Vengean via hologram. His Master then declared that Plan Zero be enacted, an operation devised by Baras to eliminate key Republic military strategists. His apprentice was then sent after the War Trust on Taris, where the Republic generals were developing a new power source for the upcoming war. Once all the generals were disposed of, Baras dispatched his apprentice to assist Vengean's flagship, under assault by Admiral Monk in orbit of Quesh. His apprentice later reported that Moff Masken accused both Baras and his apprentice of setting them up, and so subsequently attacked the apprentice but was killed. It was later revealed that Monk is actually Baras' spy. Baras confirmed his apprentice's suspicions but did not disclose why he excluded such information. The final Plan Zero target was Jedi Knight Xerender on Hoth, a constant thorn in Baras' side, searching for a weapon on Hoth. The apprentice was dispatched to meet with Commander Lanklyn to ascertain Xerender's movements. Unfortunately, Xerender intercepted Baras' holofrequency and told his foe that he would win this time. Enraged, Baras Force-choked Lanklyn to death and promoted Ensign Slinte to the rank of Commander and head of his dealings on Hoth. The apprentice then arrived to report that Xerender was on Hoth searching for his old Master, Wyellett, whom Baras assumed dead when his transport was shot down in the Great Galactic War. Baras recalled that Wyellett stole his lightsaber after a failed attempt to redeem him and is able to pinpoint its location. With the assistance of the Talz named Broonmark, Baras' apprentice tracked down Xerender and Wyellett and killed them both. Ascendance to the Dark Council Though Plan Zero was complete, Baras had one last plan in motion. Summoning the Warrior back to Dromund Kaas, he tasked his apprentice to rescue Lord Draahg, Vengean's latest apprentice, and actually Baras' ally, for the latter's demise. With the help of Draahg, Baras' apprentice killed Vengean, leaving Baras to take his seat on the Dark Council, which he had previously declined many years prior. The Voice of the Emperor Despite his new position, Baras craved more power. Since the Emperor had withdrawn himself from the greater galaxy and only relayed decrees from his Voice, a representative who had given up his body to serve as his mouthpiece. Baras had the Voss Voice imprisoned on his homeworld in the lair of Sel-Makor, fulfilling a deal that he had made decades ago with the dark entity, so he could pose as the Voice. By pretending to be the Voice, the Dark Council would then take his every word for granted, allowing Baras to control the Empire. Though some Dark Councilors actually believed him, others just saw an advantage in supporting him. Those who opposed Baras were secretly blackmailed. Darth Vowrawn was the only Councilor to openly challenge Baras' claim as the Voice. While Vowrawn was leading the Imperial conquest of Corellia, he was also attempting to eliminate Baras' spies. Baras redirected Armageddon Battalion - who were meant to support Vowrawn - to Hoth, to undermine Vowrawn. At the same time, Baras began to fear his apprentice was becoming stronger than him. With Draahg, he arranged an assassination attempt on Quesh, which was thwarted by the timely intervention of Servant One and Servant Two, the Emperor's Hands. His attempts to strengthen his position were subsequently thwarted by his now former apprentice. First his sister Ekkage's rescue was thwarted by an alliance between his former apprentice and Jedi Master Somminick Timmns. Then, the Wrath reallocated Armageddon Battalion to Corellia to support Darth Vowrawn. However, Draahg discovered the Wrath's survival and attempted to finish the job. He was soundly defeated and left to burn in an inferno. The Wrath then freed the true Voice on Voss. But this made Baras aware of his former apprentice's existence. Baras salvaged Draahg and rebuilt him into a cyborg to finally end his former apprentice. As soon as his former apprentice arrived on Corellia to protect Vowrawn, Baras contacted his former pupil. He attempted to convince his former apprentice that the Hand was deceiving them, attempting to grab power from the Emperor. He offered to forget their previous disputes if his former apprentice would walk away. The Warrior refused his terms and managed to protect Vowrawn against Baras' assassins before going after Baras' Corellian spies, who were leading enemy forces against Sith who defied him. Lastly - with Vowrawn's aid - the Wrath went to free a Force ghost - simply known as the Entity - whom Baras imprisoned and stole her visions of the future. The very foundation of which his power base was built on. Though Draahg attempted to stop Vowrawn and the Wrath, he was killed by the Wrath and the Entity was set free. Baras began twisting with fury over these losses. Downfall and Demise Despite the fact that he had lost support for the position of the Voice, Baras decided to make his claim official before the Dark Council. The Council assembled on Korriban, either in person or via hologram. Vowrawn was the last to attend personally, "fashionably late" as he termed it, to remain in plain sight where Baras dare not strike at him. Accompanying him was Baras' former apprentice, who announced their title as the Emperor's Wrath and openly denounced Baras as a fraud. Vowrawn backed up his ally's accusations, telling the Dark Council they are victims of a ruse perpetrated by Baras. Still clinging to his lie, Baras tried convincing the Dark Council that Vowrawn is attempting to grab power and the Wrath was the false one. He claimed that the Emperor will inform him of Vowrawn's fate and asked that they assist him in destroying his former apprentice. However, as it was uncertain who truly spoke for the Emperor, the Dark Council declared that they must duel to see whomever lives, and so discover who spoke truth. Baras then engaged his former apprentice in a lightsaber duel, during which he decided to take off his mask for the first time in years. However, the Wrath proved too strong for him and Baras' strength was exhausted. In desperation, Baras tried calling on the Council members to defend him but found no support; Darth Marr preferred to "take his chances" with the Emperor and Darth Ravage did not wish to provoke the Wrath. Despite this, Baras desperately clinged to his lie and told his former apprentice to deliver the death blow, vowing that he would one day have his revenge. The Wrath immediately executed him in front of the members of the Dark Council. Personality Darth Baras was very sure of himself, as well as very confident in his knowledge of how the Jedi and the Galactic Republic would respond to the Sith Empire's demands after the sacking of Coruscant. He knew the Jedi and the Republic would have to accept the demands laid out by the Sith once they held Coruscant captive and at their mercy. Unlike other Sith, Baras appeared to be particularly unambitious, as well as more rational than his fellow Sith Lord Angral. In fact, when Shan apologized to him following their duel, she sensed even more peace in him than in Dar'nala. He made a point of supporting those who found themselves disadvantaged within the Empire, such as Malavai Quinn and Vemrin. Baras was, however, just as manipulative as his fellow Sith, shown when he tried to sway Shan over to the dark side and used Dar'Nala's own machinations to try to do so. Though he was skilled in allowing his minions to believe themselves valued by the Sith Lord, he ultimately had no problem with abandoning them the moment it became convenient. He professed loyalty to his master, but like all Sith, drove to destroy him to advance his own ambitions. Indeed his ultimate ambition was shown by his attempt to seek full control of the Empire and include the Emperor himself in his manipulations, something not even the most powerful of Sith Lords would contemplate. Powers and Abilities Baras was skilled in lightsaber combat, being able to hold his own against opponents such as Jedi Satele Shan and Sith Lord Angral. He also demonstrated skill in Force lightning which he used to force Darth Angral into standing down. Judging by his masking of his dark side nature from Satele Shan, he was either genuinely capable of drawing power from the light side or extremely adapt at masking his own emotions. He prided himself on his skill at interrogations and torture, showing considerable shock and anger when a republic operative refused to submit to him. He eventually became well known as one of the best spymasters in the Empire, perhaps second only to Darth Jadus. Maintaining an extensive web of operatives across Republic space, this included many high level Republic officers. He was also a savvy strategist, identifying the officers who commanded great influence from the shadows and sending pinpoint strikes to cripple Republic operations. External links *Darth Baras on the Star Wars Wiki. *Darth Baras on the SWTOR Wiki. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Assassins Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Messiah Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Spy Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses Category:Delusional Category:Egotist